Pancakes and Saturday Mornings
by LadiesofSherwood
Summary: Regina loves Saturday mornings, loves spending time with the two most important men in her life, loves waking up in bed slowly to languid kisses from Robin, loves waiting for Roland to shout hello, his enthusiasm always the same, excited and terribly pleased to see her. One shot, part of the Out of Order Universe. Contains major spoilers for Chapter 9.


**AN: A little OutlawQueen fluff in the Out of Order Universe. If you haven't read Out of Order, be warned, this contains major spoilers for Chapter 9. This one is for pirateofpenzance on tumblr since I wasn't able to tag her on the last one shot, _Snacks and Surprises_. I needed fluffy feels after that premiere, don't know about you guys. lauraroslinforever is working on the follow-up to this piece, and that will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy.**

**Love, Jess**

* * *

><p>Regina loves Saturday mornings, loves spending time with the two most important men in her life, loves waking up in bed slowly to languid kisses and caresses from Robin, loves waiting for Roland to shout hello, his enthusiasm always the same, excited and terribly pleased to see her. She bends over to pick up a fallen earring and notices for the first time that the bottom of her stomach touches the tops of her thighs as she reaches down to retrieve the stray piece of jewelry. Straightening her back to stand up, she rubs her palm over her round bump, no longer subtle in the least bit.<p>

A small smile appears on her face, and for a small span of time, she's lost in the future, wondering what the twins will look like, who they'll most take after – her or Robin, hopefully a combination of both. Witty and sassy, stubborn and kind, loyal and caring, she can't wait to meet them.

Regina walks over to the dresser and sets the earring back where it belongs, choosing a pair of small dangling pearls instead. She fastens the stud into place and opens the drawer in front of her. Now comes the hard part, trying to figure out what still fits her. She really does need to go maternity shopping, can't really put it off any longer. Sighing, she pulls a gray cashmere sweater out and layers it over her white camisole.

She is just tugging the sweater down over her pregnant belly when Roland comes barreling into the room, Robin following closely after.

"I'm sorry, he-" the father starts, unable to get another word in because of his son's exuberance. He runs his hand over the back of his neck and his five-year-old bounces on the balls of his feet.

"I'm already, Gina. Daddy helped me tie my shoes!" he squeals, and Regina runs her fingers through his hair when he hugs her legs tightly in greeting, his head gently bumps against her bump. "Can we go get pancakes now?"

"As you can see, he's ready," Robin states with a smirk that crinkles the corners of his eyes.

"Yes, someone has a very good sense of timing," Regina replies, looking upon Roland's beaming face and ruffling the little boy's mop of brown curls. "Because I'm definitely ready for syrup and pancakes now." She winks at him and dimples appear on his adorable, rosy cheeks. He's so cute she could eat him right up – a saying she never quite understood until this very moment.

Robin walks over to them and bends down on one knee in front of his little lad. "Roland, my boy, what did I say about waiting for Regina to finish?"

"Uh-mm, that we'd wait until she was finished?" Roland looks back at Regina. "But Daddy, Gina is all finished," he argues with the cutest befuddled expression on his face, grabbing her hand and starting to pull her toward the door. "Look, see. She's all dressed."

Regina chuckles, and Robin notes how positively radiant she is.

And of course Robin knows she's ready, knows she's all dressed, he looked the moment they stepped into the room from head to foot, captivated the instant his eyes sought hers, the shine of her hair, the glow of her skin as she smiled at him, the evidence of their relationship that started four months ago growing in her womb, beneath a gray, cozy sweater, emphasizing the fruits of their love making quite well.

"Yes, I can see that, my boy," Robin says, biting his bottom lip and grinning, grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt and a twinkle appears in his eyes. He reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. It's not out of place, in fact, it never is, but that's not why he likes to feel her silky locks between his fingers, that's not why he likes to let the pads of his fingertips graze slightly on the tip of her ear, nor is it why he always threads his hand through it as much as possible. He just needs a little excuse to touch her, to be closer to her, to show her in a little way that he wants her, and this is how he chooses to start it always, by just tucking _loose_strands behind her ear.

Robin clears his throat, lets his touch travel down along her arm, past the crook of her elbow until they're holding hands. "Shall we get you both some breakfast, milady?" He asks, looking at both her and Roland.

"Hmm, don't you mean the four of us?" She questions, rubbing her hand over her round stomach while pointing at his son.

A warmth fills Robin's heart and settles in his soul.

"Of course, I do, love," he replies, and kisses her languidly on the lips, forgetting for a second that they're not alone. Although, Roland doesn't let him forget for long, not when an _Eww, gross_, leaves his mouth and a scowl appears on his face. The two adults laugh, and they all go downstairs together.

**Disclaimer: we do not own them**


End file.
